Pandemonium
by wishgrantingfactories
Summary: Beca is forced to go to the opening of a new club by her friends and she meets an unexpected stranger.


******This was supposed to be a song fic but I got carried away so here's some smut for you guys.**

* * *

**  
**

Beca didn't know how she got here. Half an hour ago she was cuddled in her blankets and working on yet another mix on her couch, and now she was at a club. She really didn't want to come, but what choice did she have? Her best friends crashed into her house noisily, demanding that she came with them to the opening of a new club. Beca of course, being Beca, lazily looked up at them before looking back down at her mix again.

"Nah, I'll pass." The brunette mumbled, her fingers aimlessly dragging themselves over her keyboard.

"Come on short stack, you've been stuck in here for at least three days?" Amy tried to pry the laptop away from Beca's grip. "You're twenty-three Beca, get out and live a little."

"You sound like my mom." Beca grumbled, her eyes never leaving the laptop screen.

"Yeah Beca there's a new club opening tonight, let's go check it out." Jesse piped up.

"Drinks on me?" Stacie tried, her eyebrows arching slightly. Beca's head slowly raised and she cocked her head, challenging Stacie. "Yes as many drinks as you want."

Beca narrowed her eyes, as if weighing the pros and cons. She eventually shook her head. "I don't want to move."

"Don't be an ass, Beca." Amy sighed as she stood up and glanced around at the other two of her friends. "Guess we'll have to resort to other measures." The two other brunettes nodded and Amy smirked. "You might want to put your laptop down."

Beca looked up at the blonde questioningly. Before she had the chance to ask, she was being hoisted up to Amy's shoulder and dragged out of her apartment.

"What the fuck, Amy!" Beca screeched, flailing helplessly.

"Grab her shoes and lock the door!" The Australian shouted, rushing out of the house and back to Jesse's car. The other two hurried as Jesse slipped into the driver's seat and Stacie slid into the front seat. The three friends grinned as the leggy brunette threw Beca's sneakers at her.

"I hate you guys." Beca growled while pulling her shoes on.

"You'll thank us, babe." Stacie winked at her and Beca gave her a death glare.

Twenty minutes later, the four of them arrived at the club. A short line of people were queuing outside the dark building. A neon sign hung above the queue.

"_Pandemonium_? What kind of stupid name is this?" Beca complained, eyeing the neon sign.

"Shut up Beca, let's just go in and enjoy ourselves." Jesse laughed at his short friend. The four made it in in less than two minutes, Amy immediately rushing to the bar and Stacie saying she wanted to go 'hunting', whatever that meant. Jesse abandoned Beca not five seconds later, "hot damn," was all that left his mouth before he disappeared.

"Such great friends I have." Beca grumbled before pushing herself through a bunch of sweaty bodies and siting by the bar. She tried ordering a drink but the bartender asked for her IC.

"I didn't bring my wallet, I swear I'm twenty-three." Beca sighed as she tried to explain. The bartender narrowed his eyes before handing Beca a can of coke and leaving her alone.

"Jesus fuck," Beca's eyes flitted around. "Amy! Amy!" Her blonde friend made her way over to her.

"She's with me!" Amy shouted at the bartender and he came back with shots.

"Thanks." Beca shouted over the loud music. Amy smiled at her before ambling away and shouting at some guy. Beca downed shot after shot, her eyes scanning the club and looking for interesting people.

"Hey," someone breathed down her neck.

"Jesus!" Beca turned around with a scowl but it immediately melted away. Standing before her was the most gorgeous human being she's ever seen.

"Sorry," the stranger chuckled, ordering a rum and coke for herself. "You don't seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Yeah I'm more of a stay at home person." Beca talked loudly.

"I can tell." The redhead laughed and gestured at Beca's cotton shorts. The brunette's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I'm Chloe, by the way."

"Beca," Beca stuck her hand out but was instead pulled into a hug by the stranger. A shocked and strangled sound escaped her lips. Chloe pulled back and rubbed up and down Beca's arms before finally settling down in the stool next to Beca's.

Three drinks later, Beca was starting to spout nonsense.

"Dance with me." Chloe tugged at the brunette's hand. Beca was so drunk that she didn't even resist. The pair made their way to the dance floor and Chloe immediately wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. The shorter girl instinctively pulled Chloe closer by her waist and the two swayed their hips along to the music.

"Is it really hot in here or is it just you?" Beca whispered seductively at Chloe's ear, making the redhead shiver.

"You're really drunk." Chloe giggled as she pulled back and leaned her forehead against Beca's.

"I'm drunk but I'm not blind." Beca stated, a smug look on her face. "You're hot." Chloe blushed deep red and Beca sighed, she was so close that Chloe could feel her alcohol induced breath.

"Take me home." Beca husked and Chloe stared back at her.

"What?" The ginger asked, confused. Beca kissed below her ear, eliciting a small whimper from the redhead. "Take me home." Beca repeated and this time, Chloe nodded dumbly.

The pair made it to Chloe's apartment in ten minutes. Chloe parked her car and exited, opening Beca's side of the car.

"Glad to see chivalry still exists." Beca laughed as she stepped out and curtsied at Chloe. Chloe smirked at her before leading the brunette to her small apartment.

"Let me unlock the—jesus!" Chloe gasped when Beca scraped her teeth along her neck and licked at her earlobe. "Wait wait." After fumbling around for a good whole minute, the two managed to stumble into the apartment. Beca promptly pushed the redhead against the door, effectively slamming it shut. A smirk formed on Beca's lips as she leaned forward, her lips less than an inch above Chloe's. Chloe barely had time to breathe before Beca's lips were on hers. The brunette licked at the redhead's bottom lip and she was immediately granted entrance.

"Wait wait wait." Chloe pushed Beca back, making the brunette pout. "Stop pouting." Chloe leaned forward to peck Beca's lips. "You're drunk and you barely know me I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Give me your wallet." Beca held her hand out and Chloe dumbly pressed her wallet into Beca's hand.

"What for?"

"Your name's Chloe Beale. Nice surname. You're twenty-five. Your birthday's twenty-eighth of July." Beca's lips pressed into a smug line and her eyebrow raised.

"You're still drunk, and I don't know you well." Chloe was finding it hard to resist Beca when the girl was staring at her like this.

"My name is Beca Mitchell. I'm twenty-three. My birthday, you don't have to know because I can't really remember it now. My favorite color is blue." Beca's hands were starting to wander. Chloe took a sharp intake of breath when cold hands pressed themselves flat on to her stomach. Beca pulled Chloe to the kitchen and turned the tap on before splashing water on her face.

"And I'm not drunk." The brunette's mouth twisted. "Slightly maybe."

"Now you're _wet_."

"Yeah I am." Was all Chloe heard before Beca's lips were on hers again. "Can you fuck me now?" The girl asked and Chloe swallowed, searching for an answer. The redhead's hands travelled to Beca's t-shirt and she fingered the hem gently before pulling it off.

"That's better." Beca grinned and unbuttoned Chloe's button up one by one. The ginger whined and unclasped Beca's bra, attaching her mouth to the brunette's pulse point. A small moan escaped Beca's mouth and Chloe swore it was the best sound she's ever heard.

"Look who's eager now?" Beca smirked when Chloe pulled her shirt off hastily and unclasped her own bra. Beca stood back as she admired Chloe's body. "You're beautiful." She sighed before her right hand reached out and she palmed Chloe's breast. A squeak left Chloe's lips when Beca squeezed lightly. Smirking, Beca leaned forward and attached her mouth to Chloe's right nipple, her fingers pinching and teasing Chloe's other nipple.

"I wonder what'll happen when I really touch you down there Beale." Beca teased, her voice creating vibrations on Chloe's breast. Unrestrained whimpers and moans escaped Chloe's lips as Beca sucked and licked at her nipples, alternating regularly, making sure both nipples got attention. Suddenly, the redhead pushed Beca back softly, switching them around and pining Beca against the kitchen counter.

Sucking in a breath, Chloe's fingers raised as she circled Beca's nipples experimentally. A gasp escaped Beca's lips and Chloe's lips curved into a perverse grin. She leaned forward and captured Beca's nipple into her mouth, biting gently before swiping her tongue across the hardened nub. Soft moans and gasps filled the room.

Chloe's hands wandered down and pulled at Beca's shorts, pushing them down. Beca quickly stepped out of her shorts and Chloe's hand cupped Beca's sex.

"Chloe," Beca gasped at the pressure.

"Mm?" Chloe hummed innocently into Beca's nipple, eliciting a string of curse words from her. Chloe laughed as she gave the hardened nub one final flick before lowering herself. She trailed a line of kisses down Beca's stomach and abdomen before slowly pulling the garment off. Beca looked like she was about to explode. Her fingers tugged at Chloe's hair, pulling her to where she needs her most. Chloe laughed and stood up, pushing Beca up against the kitchen counter.

"Lie down." The redhead instructed before pushing open Beca's legs. Beca was shivering with anticipation, she almost flew off the island when Chloe's finger ran through her folds.

"Shit!" Beca cussed when Chloe rubbed her clit.

"You're so wet." Chloe husked as she lowered herself such that she was right in front of Beca's dripping center. Chloe pulled her finger away from Beca's folds and a whine immediately escaped the brunette's lips.

"Touch me please." Beca whimpered helplessly, her fingers curled around the edges of the kitchen counter.

"Yes, milady." Chloe grinned before taking a languid lick up Beca's soaked folds. Beca's hips raised off the counter and a moan fell from her lips. "You taste good." Chloe lowered her head again and captured Beca's clit in her mouth, sucking gently. Beca's eyes rolled back into her head, her moans coming out louder.

"I'm going to fuck you now." Chloe spoke slowly, her tongue flicking over the sensitive nub. Beca's response came in the form of a whimper and a whine. Using one hand to push open her folds, Chloe positioned one finger at Beca's entrance, pushing in slowly as she captured the swollen clit, her tongue swiping over it repeatedly. Not long later, Chloe could feel Beca falling apart.

"_Oh fuck jesus_." Beca let out a breath and gasped again when Chloe bit down on her clit. Chloe curled her finger inside Beca.

"I'd much rather you fuck me." Chloe smirked as Beca came undone.

"Fuck! Shit! Chloe don't stop!" She managed to gasp out. Beca's breathing evened out as she pushed Chloe's head away from her throbbing core. The redhead resisted against Beca's push as she ducked down and licked up Beca's juices, causing the brunette to spasm again. Finally, the redhead pulled away and pressed a final kiss to Beca's clit, making her jump at the gentle touch.

"I think you broke me." Beca sighed after her breathing returned to normal.

"I didn't hear you complaining." Chloe smiled smugly, stepping forward and circling Beca's nipple with her finger.

"No more." Beca gasped and pushed Chloe's hand away from her chest. "My turn." A grin spread on Beca's face as she hopped off the counter and pushed Chloe against it, her fingers immediately unbuttoning Chloe's jeans. Slipping her hand into Chloe's panties, she smirked.

_"My turn to have fun."_


End file.
